Kurama's Humiliation
by Loveless An The Living Fantasy
Summary: Yomi wants to witness Kurama being humiliated not having gotten over what happened years ago and his sight being taken, so he hires Hiei to help him and Hiei is all to eager to humiliate the kitsune and taking his payment at the same time. WARNING:GRAPHIC YAOI! If that makes you uncomfortable then go now!


**Warning Yaoi and all of that goodness that haters seem to like to hate on :P The plot is like very little so just enjoy the smut if you can't find the plot xD Hiei and Kurama does not belong to me if they did I would have said fuck the haters and put them together, they belong to Togashi instead x3 I am going to be writing more fics of them in the future just one shots for the most part xD It's been awhile since I wrote a fic like this so I may be a bit rusty..God, that kinda sounded wrong xD Eh, we're all perverts here anyway xD Oh and it's going to be for the most part OOC so if you want canon I am sure you own the manga or anime somewhere except that doesn't have all of this delicious smut*waves a hand over the fic* Okay, now let's begin x3**

* * *

"Will you being willing to do it?" The man asked the smaller male beside him, he knew of his feelings and was also planning to take that to his advantage, he knew this was an offer that he wouldn't and couldn't deep down refuse. He could have went to anyone to do this deed and teach that man his lesson, but he found it much more fitting if the deed was from his best friend. He continued to speak to the short man who was now glaring up at him, he couldn't see him but he could feel that glare almost as if the man was trying to grab his soul and rip it to shreds for suggesting such a thing," I assumed that you would want to do the honors, but if I was mistaken I can always have someone else..."

"I will do it." The short man interrupted him in a hate filled voice, how dare he even suggest getting someone else to do this..He would kill anyone who even tried it, besides he knew that he was the only man capable for this job and that he was just goading him. He had to commend the man for it, it actually worked. He turned away from him saying as he dismissed himself," I will come by in an hour, you better be prepared."

"Very well and one more thing use your true form, I think that would give the desired response."

"Fine." He said to the other grabbing a black cloak off the chair near the doorway the man walked out not glancing back at the man, what was he getting out of this? To some it would seem like he was going to get nothing out of it, but he was going to get a lot more than the one who hired him for this.

**~An Hour Later~**

Like he had said he returned in the hour walking into the room seeing the red haired man on a bed already with an indignant look on his face, he looked over the man noticing the tight black pants and the sleeveless white turtleneck that he wore, he could only guess how Yomi manage to get the kitsune right there without him finding a way out of the predicament. He took note of the man sitting in a chair beside the door and thought that could have contributed to Kurama still being there, he felt the man's gaze go over to him as his friend's soft voice demanded," What is the meaning of this Hiei?"

Hiei didn't like having to explain things, if Yomi hadn't filled Kurama in then Kurama was just going to have to wait and see just what was planned for him, he didn't feel sorry for this at all actually. He walked up to Kurama before silently reaching up to his forehead and taking the bandanna off letting it fall to the floor before speaking to Kurama as the man watched him," I have been 'hired' by Yomi, he has not forgiven your past deed as Yoko in the taking of his eyesight and as his own form of getting even wants to witness your humiliation. To witness you react in a way that no one has ever witnessed before, I decided that this would be an interesting change of pace and agreed to do this little job."

This was rather unexpected, he had thought that Yomi had eventually gotten over that or at least let it slide and now here he was trapped in a room with his best friend and the very man that he used to be good friends with, he narrowed his eyes at Hiei as he thought about reaching for the rose in his bright crimson red hair, but then again he knew that the man would be able to tell that was what he was going for. He didn't know what to feel at the moment, Hiei of all people working for Yomi against him..He was cornered in a room waiting for who knows what..After a moment Kurama opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get a sentence out Hiei grabbed his wrists and slammed him down on the bed to where he could only look up at the man a bit shocked by what he was doing.

"Hiei!"

He shouted as he found himself peering into a lavender colored eye, the Jagan eye never scared him like it would anyone else except it had something about it that almost made his hair stand on end, it held so much power and control over what it looks at. He couldn't tear his eyes away from it at first he thought that it was just because of the shock of what Hiei just done that he couldn't look away or move, before he realized that he couldn't move at all no matter how hard he tried. Hiei noticed the kitsune struggling beneath him or at least trying to, it was difficult to keep Kurama in place with his Jagan eye anyone would be a fool to think that it would be simple to ensnare the fox like this. Except a shocked mind is an unguarded vulnerable one giving him the perfect opportunity to take a hold of it and leave Kurama at his mercy for the time being, he wasn't going to do anything with Kurama's mind but control it for the time being," You have noticed that you're unable to move, you won't be able to move until I release you and that will not be until I am told."

There was no way out for Kurama, he was stuck in his control and left wondering what he was going to do to him, he didn't really have much of a thought as to what he was going to do to him, he would not admit it but he was having difficulties keeping Kurama under his control the man was fighting his control. Kurama was no low level demon and in time would be able to free himself that is...If he only used the one Jagan eye..Now he knew why Yomi had requested for him to change into his enhanced form which the demon had mistakenly called his true one, a few moments later and his light tan skin was now a dark green color, his hair a bit spikier, fangs visible when he opened his mouth a bit, and all over his torso there were Jagan eyes. He could keep Kurama under his control now, he smirked at the man sure Kurama wasn't going to forget this, but he didn't care as he said to him not letting Kurama speak," Yomi wants to witness your humiliation and the only way to humiliate you he assumes is to witness your..vulnerable side."

Hiei let Kurama in on the reason as to why he was there right now as he let his clawed hand move down from gripping one of Kurama's wrists and down to the front of the tight black pants that he had on pressing down on Kurama's clothed dick, the kitsune's green eyes widened when he felt Hiei pressing down on his dick trying to struggle against the hold Hiei had on him. What even made him agree to this?! What did Hiei have to gain?! He couldn't even voice what he was thinking, but by the look on Hiei's face the man could tell what he was thinking, he couldn't even look away from the purple iris as he felt Hiei rubbing his dick a shiver running through his body. Kurama's attention went from what the man was doing to him when Hiei began to speak to him again," I can use the Jagan eye for more than fighting, you will be seeing that first hand."

Kurama's eyes widened as he regained enough control over himself for a moment arching his back a bit and crying out as a wave of pleasure went through him, he didn't know what he did to him to make him feel like that. Hiei was toying with him..He would release his control for a few moments and then take it back, the smug smirk on Hiei's lips made it easy for him to figure that one out without even trying. Kurama said as he tried to move finding it futile after a moment," S-stop Hiei..."

He felt another surge of pleasure go through him the room once again filling with Kurama's cries of pleasure the fox was able to glance over to Yomi seeing the smirk on the man's face, he was blind but it was still embarrassing for him to react like this in front of that man of all people. Except that was the point and no matter how strong his will was he couldn't resist Hiei's Jagan eye. He has never felt anything like this in his life though even as Yoko, the man was still only rubbing his dick, but the pleasure that he was receiving already had him hard and precum leaking from the tip of his clothed dick. The black fabric of his pants having a wet spot on the front.

"You don't want me to stop. You're enjoying this too much, your dick is already hard and dripping from excitement. You want me to rip your pants off and shove my dick inside of you don't you? You're shamelessly moaning out like a bitch in heat even when someone is in the room instead of restraining yourself. Maybe you should stop pretending to be something that you're not, you're enjoying the pleasure I am giving you and you want more of it. Isn't that right?"

Kurama could only move his hands a bit, not very much to do anything. His hands clenched into fists grabbing the sheets below him tightly. His breathing getting heavier his mind racing with thoughts to get out of this mess, Hiei was messing with his mind and body enhancing the pleasure. He was not a fool, the way Hiei was talking and the pleasure was getting him excited, he was even considering letting Hiei do what he wanted to him. Kurama tried to move away as he felt Hiei's grip on his dick tightening a bit the man's hand running over his hard member faster, he moaned out feeling a tightness inside of him he couldn't be cumming so soon..That alone would be humiliating," Don't! Stop! Hiei! I..I-I am going..."

The sentence went unfinished his voice trailing off into a loud moan the tightness inside of him releasing, a smug look went onto Hiei's face as he felt the man's dick twitch and jerk in his hand as he kept jerking Kurama off, before Hiei felt the front of the man's pants get soaked with the man's cum. He smirked moving his hand wet from Kurama's cum up to the Kitsune's face putting it against Kurama's cheek looking into the glazed over green eyes taunting the man a bit," Cumming already? That was rather fast for even a Kitsune, you still have an excited look in your eyes. You want to be filled don't you? You want me to shove my dick into your greedy eager ass and fuck you, don't you?"

Those words should have insulted Kurama, the way that he said that to him as if he was nothing more than a piece of trash, instead of feeling insulted he was feeling excited. He wanted Hiei to do what he said, it could have been the Jagan eye that Hiei was using against him or it could be of his own will either way he wanted Hiei to do what he said and fuck him. He put up a decent fight, but he should have known when Hiei stepped into the picture that he was not going to win this one especially once he started using the Jagan eye, Kurama said to him practically begging as he struggled to move once more," Yes! Hiei..Do what you say and fuck me! Stop talking and fuck me! Please let me move.."

He couldn't take back those words now that they were out there the embarrassment was high, but his excitement was higher. He didn't have to recover like anyone else, his dick was still hard even after cumming just now. Hiei was making sure that he wasn't held back by his human body and it's limitations, Hiei decided once he heard the begs coming from Kurama seeing that the man meant what he was saying he allowed Kurama to move. Hiei said to Kurama as he grabbed Kurama by the hair bringing the man up to his knees on the bed in front of him," We will get to that part later, make use of that mouth of yours other than begging to be fucked unless you want to be taken dry."

Kurama moved closer to Hiei feeling eager as he brought his face close to Hiei's clothed dick, the man was already hard and he wondered if he was that hard just from what he had been doing to him. Kurama didn't think much on it Hiei had came in without his cloak on like usual, but he found that was because he had been planning this with Yomi, he didn't care that the man was in there now his attention was on Hiei as he fumbled with the belts that the man wore. He threw them to the floor before pulling Hiei's pants down releasing the man's dick hearing the small sound he made when the cool air hit his hot cock, he looked at it seeing that it was bigger than anyone would have thought and squirmed on the bed again feeling his asshole twitch from the thought of having Hiei's dick inside of him, his length twitching from excitement as he brought Hiei's dick to his lips flicking his tongue out over the head of it. He closed his green eyes as he shoved it into his mouth sucking on Hiei's dick feeling the man's hand go into his red hair grabbing it as Hiei moved his hips forcing his cock down Kurama's throat a bit. Kurama relaxed his jaw and throat muscles letting Hiei do what he wanted sucking on the man moving a hand to Hiei's balls rubbing them in an effort to give the man more pleasure.

Hiei looked down at Kurama who was looking up at him with the same look in his eyes, he grunted a bit snapping his hips forward making sure that Kurama took every inch of him into his mouth. He said to Kurama after a few minutes wanting to get on with this noticing the way Yomi was smirking in the corner as he listened to everything that was happening. The man was so smug that it was annoying him," You got my dick good and wet by now."

Kurama stopped what he was doing hearing that and took his mouth away from Hiei's dick a trail of saliva connecting Kurama's lips to the tip of Hiei's dick, before he eagerly began taking Hiei's pants off the rest of the way before removing his, Kurama around exposing his ass to Hiei as he reached behind spreading his butt cheeks for the man whispering to the man unable to take waiting any longer," Please Hiei...Please, put your cock inside me. Give it to me Hiei, I want you..."

This was an unexpected turn for Hiei since Kurama was now begging for him, he thought that Kurama would have been fighting him the whole time instead of begging him to fuck him. Hiei didn't hesitate to move closer to Kurama and shove his dick inside the man leaning over Kurama his body lightly shaking from the heat that encased his dick, Kurama held in a scream from Hiei brutally entering him like that some tears forming in his green eyes. He kinda liked the pain of Hiei thrusting his cock inside of him so roughly, his ass felt so full, the way Hiei's dick filled him up completely. His hot dick felt wonderful inside of him, he grabbed onto the sheets once more as he said to the man moving his hips back feeling Hiei's dick scrapping along inside of him making him moan out," Move now!"

Hiei didn't hesitate to move once the man had said that as he began to set a rough fast pace for them small grunts escaping Hiei's lips when he thrust back into the man causing Kurama to fall a bit forward, Kurama moaned out shoving his ass back to get more of Hiei's dick inside of him enjoying the way it scrapped against his inside. He needed more of this feeling," Yes! Harder! I need you to fuck me harder! Your dick it feels so good...More...Hiei..ah!"

He tried keeping up with Hiei's pace feeling the man reaching around him to start jerking him off again, Kurama gasped for air the pleasure becoming a bit too much for him. Hiei was so good at this, he wondered how the man ever got to be this good. Kurama felt Hiei's balls slapping against his ass the fire demon pushing Kurama's face down towards the bed a bit more with his other hand. At some point Kurama noticed that Hiei was no longer in his enhanced form anymore and wondered when he changed back, that didn't matter he would ask after this.

"Hiei..I am cumming again...Don't stop, please don't stop..Make me cum.."Kurama shouted feeling Hiei's hand speed up after he said that, he reached behind him grabbing onto one of Hiei's butt cheeks moving the man forward a bit more trying to get more of the man inside of him, all shame has left Kurama and he just wanted the man to continue fucking him," Are you close Hiei? Your jerking and twitching so much inside me I can feel your precum dripping down deep inside of me. You enjoy being inside me, you like how hot and tight my ass is don't you? Move harder Hiei.."

Hiei felt his release approaching as well and didn't hesitate to give Kurama what he wanted snapping his hips forward making the red headed man below him jerk forward onto the bed, his hand tightening it's grip on Kurama's dripping cock saying to the man," I am cumming too.."

Kurama gasped moving his hips back faster, the way Hiei was jerking him off and thrusting inside of him was too much for him to handle. He moaned out loudly as white liquid shot out from the tip of his length getting on him and the bed, he fell to the bed weakly moving his hips feeling warmth gushing inside of him groaning a bit feeling Hiei's cock softening inside of him. He felt empty once Hiei pulled out of him and remembered Yomi was still in the room when he heard the man telling Hiei," I will be taking my leave now, I am satisfied with what you did."

Hiei watched Yomi leave the room before looking down at Kurama before chuckling, the man he could tell by the way he didn't look at him was embarrassed over what he had just done in front of Yomi," You act as if this is the first time I made you beg me to fuck you."

"None of those times were in front of Yomi though!" Kurama snapped at Hiei, he had used Hiei just to humiliate him so that he could get some sort of sick satisfaction from it.

"Don't concern yourself over that Kitsune, he won't tell anyone. Most likely he was just using it as an excuse to hear you moan, probably because he doesn't get any himself and had to clone himself a son. The only action he gets is from his own hand." Hiei told Kurama as he gathered their clothes that had been carelessly tossed around.

Kurama once he thought about it figured that Hiei was probably correct, he didn't bother to move feeling a bit tired as he said to him," Perhaps..I am going to rest for a few minutes, make sure no one else walks in."

It turned out to be a good ending to what was going on, it could have been worse knowing Hiei. Hiei had went easy on him this time, he could have made sure he was thoroughly humiliated in front of the man instead.

"Fine, just hurry up and rest." Hiei demanded pulling his pants back up and putting his belts on, he gathered Kurama's clothes the black pants still a little wet but would do for them to get back to Kurama's house. He sat down on the edge of the bed smirking to himself as Kurama rested beside him, his Jagan eye continues to prove to be useful for any situation and he thought of it as a worthy investment at this point. Except at times he thought that Kurama possibly enjoyed it more than he did, Hiei noticed Kurama had fallen asleep and rolled his eyes a bit. It was unlike the Kitsune to fall asleep so soon, but he didn't wake him up instead he moved a bit so that he could cover Kurama up with a sheet and let the man rest.

* * *

**That's all everyone x3 Thank you for reading ^_^**


End file.
